overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Punitto Moe
Punitto Moe (ぷにっと萌え) is the strategist of Ainz Ooal Gown and is regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Punitto Moe's game avatar is composed entirely of a plant known as Death Vines. His avatar also wears something-like a priest robe over his frame. Personality Punitto Moe is a cautious and calculative person, he is very careful with his plans and need to be well prepared before the operation. He is good at scheming like selling information to his enemies to make them fight with each other. He values knowledge and doesn't need to share knowledge with everyone only a select few need to know. Background Being a hard gamer, Punitto Moe, gained much knowledge from playing various games. Thus he was a key person of Ainz Ooal Gown in developing new strategies. His working hours were long and he had a lot of free time. Thus, he spent his spare time on collecting information, by watching game movies or surfing the internet. Punitto Moe created the basics of "Anyone Can Easily PK" for Ainz Ooal Gown which includes taking drastic measures to learn as much information about the target player as possible when doing Player Kills, as well as maintaining a constant discretion from the target player. Chronology The Undead King Arc After the transition, Momonga reminiscences about Punitto Moe in what he said to him to remain calm, plan ahead and don’t waste his time thinking about insignificant things. The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz remembers that Punitto Moe taught him the basic strategy for the guild and also when using information gathering spells, they need to be prepared for counter spells of the enemy before casting it. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Punitto Moe planned to sell information to the Alliance and Trinity, and to make them fight with each other. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Ainz reminisces that Punitto Moe had once taught him about strategy games. He said that when one conquered territory during a war, the happiness value of the people would plummet. Ainz also tries to remember what he said about partisan appearing. Because the first thing was unrelated to the second, Ainz had the feeling that he had gotten something wrong somewhere. Since the strategy games Punitto Moe taught to Ainz had nothing to do with YGGDRASIL, Ainz had lost interest halfway. Ainz then reach the conclusion that Punitto Moe was probably talking about some kind of betrayal or maybe some form of player slang. Ainz reminisces one more time that Punitto Moe once said something about Mr. Nash and prisoner’s conditions. If opportunities were unlimited, cooperation would reap the greatest benefits for all parties involved. When Ainz is tricked by the Martial Lord using martial arts, he says that Punitto Moe would scold him for being tricked by the enemy. Abilities and Powers As the guild's strategist, it was he whom set up the fundamental strategies that were used against other players. Following Sun Tzu 's maxim of "the battle is concluded before it even started", he would meticulously plan every operation, researching and collecting all available information about the enemy, and settle it in one quick sneak attack. His job level is focused on commander-type classes, which improved the abilities of his team members. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Punitto Moe thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. He considered Momonga a very good wildcard, even saying he is the most adaptable person in the guild. Touch Me Nishikienrai They both played a game called Aberage. While Nishikienrai played with a machine who had low defense but high attack and speed, Punitto Moe played with a balanced type with average armor. Tabula Smaragdina Punitto Moe and Tabula shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Bellriver Punitto Moe and Bellriver shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the role of strategist is played by Bellriver. * Ainz Ooal Gown was named from the combined suggestions of Punitto Moe and Warrior Takemikazuchi. * Besides Yggdrasil, he played a game called Aberage. It was a game that involved building power suits, and then using them to fight each other. * In the English publication of the Light Novel, his name was translated as Squishy Moe. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Turmoil is the failure of a country, you must always maintain a level-headed and logical way of thinking. Keep calm, plan ahead, and don't waste your time thinking about insignificant things, Momonga-san." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, invading the Great Tomb of Nazarick, this virgin dungeon, was the result of your wilfulness, no? Therefore, it's only fair that you clear it beautifully, oh guildmaster. Show us how it’s done." * (To Momonga): "That's the spirit! Plus, you're a very good wildcard, aren't you, Momonga-san? Frankly speaking, I think you're the most adaptable person here, which is why I put you with them. A party of specialists can fall apart quickly if things go bad, so I had to include you and your flexibility, Momonga-san. Let me be honest with you here — your party is the best party because you are in it." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Plants Category:Strategists Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick